


Ryoasted Bakura

by RyouBoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, Cannibalism, Cooking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Illustrations, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Touching, Sad, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouBoy/pseuds/RyouBoy
Summary: A despondent Ryou hopes to meet up with Yugi to cheer himself up. His stalkerish fanclub has other plans for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ryoasted Bakura

_He hadn’t signed up for any of this. Not even in his most twisted dreams had he envisioned his final evening would be anything like this._

Bells rang and classes were dismissed. Ryou headed towards the same old tree in hurried steps, but he didn’t dare to break into a run. The last thing he needed right now was for Mr. Karita to pull him aside again. The brute seemed to have it out for him ever since he laid eyes on the boy. Ryou perched himself atop of the curb surrounding the tree, from there he could see the entire stream of students as they left the school.

His eyes were sharp as a hawk’s as he scanned the crowd for the familiar faces of his friends. He longed to see Yugi today. Poor Ryou was the only one among his circle to be assigned to completely different classes - he didn’t even share recess hours with his friends anymore - and closing time was his only chance to reunite with the gang. If he failed to catch a glimpse of them, all that his day still held for him was another lonely night languishing at his apartment.

After years of dealing with the ring he had made it customary to bear with all his hurt by himself, always hiding behind a gentle, cheerful demeanor. He’d always pretend to stumble upon them, careful as to never betray the lengths he went to arrange the meetup. He barely even engaged in conversation anymore, with the final year of school drawing to a close his friends beamed with smiles as they talked about what their futures held after they graduated. They’d go at length over their plans, laying out each step while conjuring vivid images of their dreams.

Ryou didn't have dreams of his own. He hadn’t planned for his life after graduation. In fact, had he not been around during these exchanges, he wouldn’t have even noticed that something was amiss. He was hopelessly detached, a broken boy watching life from the sidelines.

Though their distance should have left little in common for them to relate, and their very presence should have acted as a grim reminder of everything his life was devoid of, Ryou genuinely cherished every second he spent with his friends. He never succumbed to self loathing nor did he ever nourish envy towards them, a less compassionate person would long have eroded their bonds and severed ties. If only they could have known.

Today wasn’t his lucky day though.

Much to his dismay, his stupid little fanclub spotted him first while he was on the lookout for his friends. Ryou hated their presence - at the best of times their act was merely obnoxious. At others it bordered on harassment. Their adoration was contrived, their fawning was revolting and their looks were plastic. What’s worse, they consistently vanished when the likes of Mr. Karita decided to torment him, only to pop back in and act like they hadn’t just abandoned him. If only they bothered to stand by him at least once he would gladly spend time with them.

Ryou usually disappeared into the crowd when they spotted him, the girls seemingly unable to contain themselves would squeal whenever they laid eyes on him. Several times had he been forced to give up on his search and to content himself with another night alone, further adding to his resentment towards the lot.

Only, this time they had approached on the sly. Not a peep was made until they had him surrounded. The whole entourage was present, all six of them flocked like hens. Ryou stared at them with glazed eyes, lamenting the thought that he had been robbed of his chance of meeting Yugi today. He couldn’t bring himself to even feign a smile. They were rowdier than usual, screeching almost unintelligibly as they gushed about taking Ryou out to dinner.

Ryou wished Anzu was around. She was always good at sensing when her friends were troubled and would undoubtedly have shooed the flock away from him. Left to his own devices, it was a different story. For all the mental fortitude that he had developed to deal with everything that haunted him, he lacked the grit to make a stand against others, that cursed spirit had made damn sure that his host was all nice and broken.

He had no desire to go along with them, he wanted to gather his resolve and respond with one big resounding “no” at least this once. Instead, he found himself drifting along with the current. The girls grew hysterical as he trudged along with them, the discrepancy between their enthusiasm and the vacant stare stamped across his face couldn’t be more ridiculous. To further rub salt on the wound, he caught a glimpse of his friends as he took one final glance behind him. They were all cheerful laughter and radiant smiles, it anguished his heart that he didn’t share in that moment.

It caught him off guard when a limo lined up by the curb, the thing was so mind-bogglingly lavish and ostentatious that it broke his melancholy for a moment. The girls had always come off as preppy but he had never imagined they were so ludicrously affluent.

The ride towards their destination was unpleasant to say the least. Ryou and the girls sat on opposite ends, facing each other. At the very least he was thankful that none of them tried to cuddle up beside him.

Ryou put absolutely no effort into holding a conversation with them, he responded as briefly as possible to their inane attempts at starting something up. Short spurts of idle chatter followed by awkward silence. It irked him to no end that they would refer to him on a first name basis, their insincere attempts at forcing intimacy came off as both inappropriate and creepy. It also did little to lighten the mood that every now and then some would surreptitiously exchange whispers that were quickly followed by bouts of giggling while the girls ogled Ryou from head to toe, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Had he not been so numbed by the exercise in boredom that was their trip he would have been struck speechless by their estate. Staggering in both scale and proportion, inordinately grand and boastfully opulent, their residence towered over any notion of wealth he had ever conceived. The girls did little to conceal their excitement, merrily hopping and prancing as they pushed him along. The despondent teen couldn’t help but wonder if they were completely blind as to how utterly disastrous their little “date” was going. Though it had become intrinsic for him to keep any hint of anger under wraps, his boredom was plain for anyone to see.

With the smallest crack in the front door all six of them slipped inside so abruptly one could be forgiven for thinking they had vanished into thin air. Ryou let out a sigh at their display, it was a wonder they hadn’t stumbled over each other. He made to follow, but something held him dead in his tracks. He wondered indignantly if he was actually getting the jitters from that stupid little “date” of theirs.

He tried to push himself forward again, but his legs refused to budge. His gut feeling held him off, his muscles urged him to turn on his heels and run as fast as he could, some latent instinct screamed from the back of his mind to get out of there. Those weren’t just jitters; the symptoms were far too severe. This was a feeling of dread that should be reserved only to those standing in the face of imminent danger.

An eerie quiet surrounded the porch, the girls hadn’t made a sound ever since they barged through the door. Ryou stood transfixed, bewildered by all the warning signs his body was sending. For all he knew, even though he loathed the position he had been dragged into, there was no discernible threat that justified such a strong reaction. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. Though he thought it was odd that none of the girls had even checked on why he was taking so long, he still managed to calm his nerves. He gathered his resolve and took a step forward, mind set on getting this ordeal over with.

As soon as he stepped foot inside, all six of the girls swooped upon him. In the blink of an eye the whole group stood mere inches from him. His nostrils were filled by the sickly-sweet scent of their fragrances and he could feel the heat emanating from their bodies as they encroached upon his personal space.

Startled, Ryou tried to retreat back outside, but the door suddenly slammed shut. He was quickly pinned on his back as the girls pushed themselves against his body. Their eyes glinted with ravenous lust, once they were inside their domain they had no reason to wear their disguises. The squealing fanclub act was dropped outright, what he had taken to be a flock of hens turned into a wake of vultures as they forced themselves upon him.

The boy was frozen in shock, he couldn’t believe what was happening. The girls cooed teases and provocations in his ear as their craving fingers ran through his hair and lustily fondled at his skin, the poor boy shuddered at every touch. One even had the gall to grope at his crotch, he tried to wrench her off of him, but his strength faltered. He tried to shout at them, but as soon as he lips parted one of the girls forced her own against his. She quickly pushed her tongue inside his mouth, it was hot, wet and squishy, Ryou felt like he was being forced to swallow a slug.

With that final straw it finally sank in just how utterly violated he was. Shock gave way to revulsion, and with a burst of adrenaline he shoved the girl that stole a kiss off of himself. He quickly wiggled himself free of the others and turned towards the door. He quickly turned the knob and pulled at it with all his might, only to find that the door was locked tight.

He continued to desperately jerk and tug, but the door held solid. His escape was finally thwarted when something took hold of his wrist. A hand far too broad and fingers way too thick to be one of the girls. A jolt of pain brought Ryou to his knees as his wrist was twisted and turned, the grip was so strong it felt like his bones could snap under the pressure. He turned to see his captor. His eyes met an extremely tall and burly man, though well groomed and finely dressed, it did little to hide his gruff demeanor.

The other girls quickly helped their peer to her feet. Their faces contorted into an expression of pure sadistic glee as they ordered their servant to prepare the guest for dinner. With a single pull the brute yanked Ryou to his feet, and still holding his wrist in a lock he ushered the boy towards a secluded passageway.

Gone was the splendour that seemingly covered every inch of the property. Taking their place were dreary and cramped corridors that clearly weren’t meant to be seen by guests. The goon steered Ryou onwards like cattle, the boy shuffled along miserably, not a clue as to where he was being taken or what they intended to do with him, his every attempt to resist or to slow down was met with another twist to his wrist.

Ryou was brought to a halt by another tug at his wrist. The entryway besides him was so unremarkable it managed to stay unnoticed even among featureless walls. He would have walked straight past it had his jailer not stopped him.

Light came flooding in as soon as the door creaked open. Before his eyes could even adjust, the man dragged him in. He abruptly lifted Ryou by his arms, a sharp clink and he felt cold metal fasten tight around his wrists. The boy whimpered as his weight dropped upon his wrists, making them flare-up in pain. He regained his vision just in time to see the brute as he left the room.

The room he was left in was almost entirely white, as if drained of every other color. The walls were covered in blanched tiles, the luminosity reflecting from them made his eyes sting. A pervasive aseptic smell hung heavy in the air, reminding him of the sickness usually associated with hospital rooms. The place was almost bare save for a metallic sink and the manacles from which he hung.

His bindings were suspended high enough that Ryou was forced to stand on the balls of his feet. His wrist felt like it was sprained, the position he was held in only served to further aggravate its condition.

Left alone to his thoughts, Ryou fought to hold back tears. He cursed himself for letting it come to this.

He could have listened to his instincts back outside when they told him something was wrong. He could have ran to his friends when he saw them and left the girls just standing by the curb. He could have told the girls to fuck off as soon as they approached. He could even have somehow managed to catch fucking Karita’s attention and had him pull him by his hair across the whole schoolyard.

He had done none of that.

Instead, he’d just let himself be pushed by the circumstances, like a docile little idiot.

His musings were interrupted as another of their henchmen barged into the room. A stumpy man that displayed an unfriendly demeanor, a yellowed apron full of smudge marks covered his portly belly. He wore a discolored pair of galoshes that had seen enough wear as to grow flaky and stiff. Unkempt tufts of shaggy dark hair escaped by the sides of a rag he had tied over his head and a scruffy beard rounded out his disheveled appearance.

He was way less presentable than his peer that Ryou had previously been acquainted with. A lackey type that certainly would never be allowed into the more communal parts of the property.

Without ceremony or hesitation, the man crudely tugged at Ryous jacket, clumsily trying to unfasten its buttons. The boy stared wide-eyed as it sunk in that the man meant to undress him. Ryou raised a fuss in protest. He hopelessly tried to squirm away from the man, unwilling to accept being stripped naked by such a base specimen.

A punch straight to his gut quieted him down.

With his breath completely knocked out of him, Ryou didn’t struggle anymore as the man finished with the buttons. With the sound of a click, his shackles were unlocked, the boy fell to his knees as soon as they loosened, his legs far too wobbly to sustain him upright.

Not even bothering with unbuttoning Ryou’s shirt, the man grabbed it, along with his jacket, by their collar, and using his other hand to weigh down the boy’s head, he started to pull violently at them. The fabric chafed at Ryou’s chest before his shirt tore open, the sleeves turned inside out as they peeled off of his arms. The boy clutched at his belly as soon as they wrenched free from his garments.

Ryou was left arched over the floor, still gasping for air as he nursed the throbbing pain at his insides. One at a time, the man grabbed at Ryou’s heels, and without even untying the laces, yanked his shoes right off. His socks slid with ease from his feet, the floor felt like ice under his soles as the man forced him to stand.

The man briskly unbuckled Ryou’s belt, and seemingly not very happy about touching near another male’s crotch, fumbled hurriedly to undo the button and zipper in his trousers. A few droplets escaped Ryou’s teary eyes as he obediently lowered his pants and briefs, sparing his bottom half from the man’s grubby fingers. The man humphed and gave a curt nod in response to the gesture.

The man grabbed the boy’s chin and turned his face towards a set of swinging doors. Ryou hadn’t noticed them before, the doorway was as white as the wall it was framed in, and of a similar glossy texture as the tiles covering it.

Ryou had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side. Ever since he got here his treatment has been less than stellar. He had been molested, hurt, beaten, stripped naked and completely humiliated. What would they even have to tell about it all when this was over, he wondered.

With a poke to the boy’s back, the man urged him forward. As much as he didn’t want to, Ryou still complied, putting up resistance wouldn’t do any good. He advanced reluctantly on unsure steps. The acrylic panel on the door was covered in fog, denying him a preview of his fate. He swallowed before he shyly pushed the doors open.

A wave of hot steam came right at him. As soon as it cleared a little he saw a kitchen. Workers in clean white uniforms were going left and right, cutting, cleaning, seasoning and cooking. The place was bustling with activity, Ryou’s nostrils were filled with the delicious smells of steamed vegetables and spices, there was enough food being prepared for a feast.

Ryou stood frozen by the door, totally baffled as to why they’d send him naked into such a busy environment. Until his hostess words echoed in his mind.

_Prepare the guest for dinner._

Before Ryou could even react, the man pushed him straight into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. He was sent reeling straight into one of the cooks, the man quickly seized him, placing one hand behind his back and the other behind his knees and lifted him like a puppy.

Ryou’s eyes went left and right as he was carried across the kitchen. He stared each cook in the face and studied their expressions, none of them stared back or even react at all, they were unfazed by the sight of a naked boy being carried amongst them. It was as if having someone cooked were commonplace here.

The man placed Ryou on a prep table and walked off. Even left unattended, he made no move to escape. It was useless with that many people around him, and would likely lead to further retaliation.

Ryou was quivering in fear, he couldn’t believe what was happening. Where they actually going to eat him? Was he actually going to die in this kitchen? Would they cook him alive or butcher him first? What kind of paycheck could lead these men to actually murder a teenager in cold blood? He wanted to believe it was all just a sick joke. That they would laugh and send him packing to his apartment. He would so press charges over all of this. But the more it went on, the more he felt certain that they weren’t just messing with him.

A distinct man wearing a tall white hat soon came to tend to him. The chef, Ryou figured. He placed the boy on all fours and tied his hair in a bun before grabbing a chunk of butter and spreading it all over his hands.

The man didn’t even bother with a brush, opting instead for a hands on approach. With a firm grip he started to spread the chunks of butter, rubbing and stroking until it softened into oil. Starting from the head and heading towards his toes, he meticulously made sure that every spot was thoroughly covered in generous amounts.

Ryou closed his eyes as the butter was smeared all over his face. The man took special care to cover behind his ears and even used his pinky to get some as far into his ear canal as he could. His fingers felt like sausages as he shoved them past Ryou’s lips and spread it inside his mouth, the boy thought to bite at them out of spite, but knew he couldn’t do much damage.

The man used his fingers to knead deep into Ryou as he buttered the boy from his nape to the base of his spine; under different circumstances, it would be quite the relaxing massage, a thought not lost on the dinner-to-be.

Ryou’s body almost curled into a ball as the man kneaded the ticklish skin of armpits until the butter melted into oil. The boy’s upper arms were thinner than the man’s wrists as he rubbed them up and down, he took a moment to inspect a scar on the boy’s left arm, but ultimately, just smeared butter over the wound as well.

Ryou’s teensy hands could fit with fingers spread over the man’s palms, his spindly fingers were less than half the girth of the man’s, he grabbed each one and made sure to coat every spot between them.

Ryou soon found that, unlike the man in the previous room, this one had no reservations about touching another male. The man was unfazed as he seasoned the boy’s nethers, to him it was like handling any other piece of meat.

After the man was done glazing Ryou’s buttcheeks, he spread them apart, leaving the boy overcome with embarrassment. The boy flinched at the man’s every touch as he ran his fingers from the beginning of his crack down to his taint, repeating the process until everything was well seasoned. He winced as he felt a chunk of butter press against his butthole, the man used two of his fingers to push it inside as deep as he could. Though Ryou was tight, the greasy coating made them slip in quite smoothly, the boy did his best to stifle his moaning as his sensitive insides were touched, but failed to muffle a squeak when the man gave a harder twirl at his fingers.

To further his shame, Ryou became fully erect from the fingering. What a shameless little freak he must have looked like, getting aroused while submitted to such heinous degradation. The cook didn’t mind it in the slightest as he cupped Ryou’s testes between his fingers and fondled them, making sure every bit of skin was well covered.

The man circled his hands at the top of Ryou’s thighs and in swift motions, ran them to the base of his shins, repeating the process as needed until the skin was drenched in oil. Ryou’s feet tickled as the man glazed his soles, he tried to pull them from him to no avail as he smeared the butter over their soft skin and between his toes.

Being done with the backside, the man turned Ryou to his front, laying the boy on his back and bringing his erection fully into view. Ryou meekly clamped his legs together and tried to cover it with his hands, but the man immediately straightened his body.

Ryou wanted to vanish into thin air. Though none of the cooks seemed to pay him any mind, he was mortified of having his hard cock so openly displayed. He was so upset it didn’t even register as the man buttered him from his collarbone down to his waist.

Ryou’s skin rose in goosebumps as the man stroked him from his pubic bone and towards his penis. Chunky bits of butter covered the man’s hands as he clutched at the base and squeezed it back and forth from top to bottom, repeating the procedure until the condiment liquefied. Ryou’s cock was glowing red from the stimuli and increased blood flow, he could feel every fiber and nerve tingling. The grease covering it was almost equal parts melted butter and his own translucent pre-cum. To finish it off, the man pinched Ryou’s delicate glans between his thumb and index finger, rolling the sensitive nub in circles and stopping just short of making the boy cum.

Left teetering on the edge of an orgasm, Ryou’s mind tuned out of both his surroundings and predicament, and without the hindrance of neither fear nor shame, his impulses led him to try and reach for his pulsating middle to finish the job himself. His hormone induced frenzy was swiftly cut short as the man took hold of his arms and tied them behind his back, denying him even the small solace of self gratification.

Had Ryou still followed his impulses, he would have lashed in anger. Instead, he was taken aback by what he had just attempted. Left speechless in shame and disbelief, Ryou frantically surveyed his surroundings, staring intently at each and every cook in his line of sight as he tried to gauge their reactions. He had to know just how much any of them had seen. To his astonishment, no snide remarks or derisive stares came his way, each one of the cooks remained taciturn and stone-faced as they carried on with their tasks. It was as if having a naked lad masturbating over a prep counter was nothing out of the ordinary here.

His observations were interrupted by a loud metallic bang. He turned his head to see the cause. His gaze was met by what was probably the most demented thing he had ever laid eyes upon. A mesh of metal bars and hoops, weaved and locked together in a framework of sickening sadistic perversion. As much of a cage as a torture rack, its shape and curvature were clearly designed to fit a person inside, the device was fitted with braces and prongs to hold its occupant in place. An instrument tailored to strike terror at its beholder.

The thing screeched like an old iron gate as it hinges grated open. Two men lifted Ryou and placed him inside laying on his back. Not even Mr. Karita’s abusive PE classes could have prepared his body for what came next. They folded up his legs and spread them outwards, as if setting a bear trap, sending a searing jolt of pain through his joints. They quickly closed the contraption before his legs could spring back into place, holding them locked into a diamond shape with his soles touching against each other.

The crease between his hips and thighs ached heavily from the strain, and to further add to his discomfort, the bars of his confinement dug deep into his skin where his weight fell upon them. The final blow to his dignity came as they crammed a turnip into his butt. Though the cooks remained seemingly impassive at the absurdity, Ryou still felt as the subject of ridicule, being paraded with the bulbous root vegetable wedged inside his ass, stem and leaves wagging out like a tail.

They mounted the apparatus horizontally atop a huge tray with raised outer rims. Ryou realized with horror that the thing was just like a rotisserie, no different than the ones people would roast poultry in, only bigger in size.

_Poultry_. The word echoed ponderously in Ryou’s mind. They really were going to cook him as if he were nothing but. How many others had met the same fate for all these people to not only witness, but also take part in such barbarity and remain unmoved. He wondered if they had set up that same fanclub ruse around them, if they were all boys too or if they were targeted for their looks as well. Ryou thought resentfully on how being the pretty-faced boy had brought nothing but misfortune since he enrolled in Domino High.

The tray underneath him was filled with all sorts of sliced vegetables; potatoes, carrots, onions and zucchinis. All due to bathe by the fats and juices that would be dripping from his body. With all preparations set, they loaded the whole rig, along with the captive it held, into an oven. Tears streamed freely from Ryou’s red and puffy eyes, his teeth chattered loudly and he couldn’t stop himself from shivering. He must have made for a pitiful sight when he turned his gaze to meet with the cook’s. Absolute dread was etched on his face as he desperately supplicated for his life.

The man dismissed his plight entirely as he flung the door shut, putting an abrupt stop to his pleadings as the tinted glass panel slammed right at the boy’s face. Ryou’s eyes widened as he heard the clicking from the valves turning outside, crackling sounds from right underneath him soon followed. He waited in trepidation but nothing happened. To his surprise, the man kneeled and opened the door again, Ryou gawked expectantly at him, somehow still daring to hope that he would pull him out of there and that it all had just been a sick joke. Instead, the man pried the boy’s jaw open, rammed the reddest apple inside as deep as he could and affixed it to his teeth leaving it lodged in place. Ryou shook his head in disillusion as the door shut again, he heard the valves clicking again, his heart skipped a beat when the crackling ensued.

_Voosh._

Ryou instantly felt the temperature increase as the burner ignited. The contraption he was held in was set in motion, giving the boy a rotating view of his surroundings as it turned around. A lone grease covered lightbulb adorned the soot covered walls of the oven, he could see an ember like glow emitting from underneath the tray of vegetables and the tinted glass window offered him his final view to the outside world.

Ryou mindlessly lashed out in his frustration, fiercely hurling himself against his restraints as he squirmed his body and tried to flail his limbs, making every joint and seam of his confinement creak and rattle as it shook on its hinges. All that his struggle earned him was a reproaching stare as one of the cooks tapped on the glass, signaling him to stop his fuss.

He began to openly sob by then. Sorrow weighed heavy on his heart as the thought on how he would never catch up to his friends now. It was undeserved and unjust, whatever chance he had of finding himself dreams and chasing a future ended here. He cursed his luck, shedding his tears until they ran dry.

He lost track of time while absorbed in his bitter thoughts. When Ryou next came back to himself, the butter he was covered in melted off of him, dribbling slowly in fine rivulets that grew thinner until they broke, each one hissed angrily as they bathed the scaldingly hot vegetables beneath him. The heat had grown to sweltering proportions, the vapors emanating from the food below made the air stifling. Ryou could see his surroundings distorting in rippling motions, giving him the impression that his very grasp on reality was dwindling.

His skin was glowing bright red now. Ryou’s mind grew foggy making his thoughts drift to his friends. He imagined Jonochi and Honda, beating up every thug along their away as they ran to his rescue. The thought almost cheered him up. He thought of Yugi and Anzu, unbinding him from his prison and hugging him as they helped him to his feet. He wondered what they would have to say after seeing him in such a state, would they finally realize how broken he was?

The oppressive heat continued to take its toll, Ryou squeezed his eyes shut against its sting as it further dulled his wits. With his faculties starting to fail, he strained to picture Yugi in his mind's eye, meticulously recalling every feature of his friend’s face. Without even noticing, he started focusing on his lips, recreating every detail down to perfection. He got all tingly at his middle when he visualized himself kissing his friend, unconsciously evoking the scent of his skin and the softness of his lips against his own.

Though he could not reach his cock, Ryou contracted and loosened his muscles, making it twitch with every thought of his friend. Ryou’s skin had colored to a bright copper now, his lips adhered shut over the apple inside his mouth, the sound of him laboriously breathing through his nose competed with that of grease and moisture sizzling at the heat. He had grown delirious now, blindly chasing for pleasure as his decaying mind conjured images of Yugi hungrily biting at the supple flesh of his lips and thirstily savoring the tender meat of his willowy frame.

The thought of his friend delighting himself as he consumed his body filled his mind, his heart pounded faster as he inched closer to his release. Finally, with one last clinch of his muscles, the boy came, spurting his fluids all over himself. His skin was fully seared now, dark bronze and crispy, his body held itself rigid, far too roasted for his muscles to ever untighten again. His cock held stiff, still gushing the remainder of his juices down its shaft.

The oven had quieted down, no longer did his heart thud, nor did the air sing as it travelled in and out of his nostrils. Only the fizzing sounds of boiling liquids and fat remained. Billows of smoke and steam rose as the cooks opened the oven to retrieve their devilish appliance. The thing opened like a casket as they retrieved Ryou’s lifeless body, placing it on its back over a huge silver platter. They carefully decorated the dish, setting the vegetable slices in conspicuous patterns. They doused him with honey, pouring the viscous liquid at the center until it came flowing down his sides. Lastly they released his hair, arranging it the same way the boy wore it when alive.

They covered the serving plate in one huge silver dome, four men were required to adequately lift and move it, they resembled a funeral procession as they carried it to the dining room. All six of the girls already sat by the table, still wearing their school uniforms. They started squealing in joy when they saw their servants approach their banquet with the main dish on their shoulders. They eagerly jumped in their seats, unable to contain their anticipation as their meal was set on the table and about to be unveiled.

They all gawked unashamedly when the cloche was lifted. Ryou Bakura, the boy they had so longingly craved for, the recipient of their most ardent lusts, laid bare and put on show right in front of them. A lustrous golden glaze overlaid the surface his body, smoothing out any imperfections inflicted upon his seared skin. His beautiful white locks hung around his face in dreamy wisps, maintaining his boyish charm. Most remarkably, his bulging cock stood firm and erect between his legs, preserved at a peak state of arousal.

The girls raised their voices in unison, screeching in ecstasy as they drowned the whole estate in their shrill noise. The savory smell of his roasted flesh paired with the sweet aroma of its honey glazing made for a delectable spectacle to the senses. One of the girls whipped out her phone, preserving a snapshot of the moment for herself. Another stood shaking and drooling at her mouth, like an untamed beast, barely able to restrain herself from pouncing at the meal ahead of the others. A third boasted vainly on how paramount her charms and beauty had been in beguiling the boy, her peers gave no attention to her rambling. All of them stood with their mouths watering as they relished the sight and smells presented before them.

Though their banquet held numerous garnishes and side dishes, they were thoroughly ignored in favor of the main course. Forks, knives and other utensils plummeted straight into the boy’s body, piercing through his crisp charred skin and burying deep into his broiled flesh. Ryou’s form gradually eroded away as the girls started their feeding spree. Each one eagerly ripped and snatched the bits and pieces of their choosing, hurriedly devouring the portion at hand and unabashedly helping themselves to more servings.

From the juicier and more palatable cuts of his rump to the tough and sinewy meat of his calves and shins, Ryou had all flesh cleaved right off of his limbs. The girls even gnawed at his hands and feet, taking their time to munch at his toes and fingers, cleaning everything down to the bones. His torso came next, it was stripped almost bare as thin slices of meat were peeled from the front and back, revealing his shoulder blades and rib cage. The girls dug between each bone for every chunk and shred of the succulent meat clinging to them. The fatty meat of his belly was removed in one thick slab consisting of golden crispy skin atop a layer of juicy white fat overlaying the softest of darker meats. The tender meat of his loins was highly coveted, it was chopped from top to bottom in several thick slices of steak.

Two of them almost broke into a brawl as they contended with each other over his cock. Their dispute was settled as the others intervened to have it sliced apart lengthwise, revealing that the canal inside was lined with the boy’s congealed cum.

Another took a bite at the apple filling his mouth, making for a mocking reenactment of Adam and Eve. She dislodged the fruit from its position and joined her lips to his, tasting their sweetness as she chewed at their soft flesh, stealing in death the kiss he had denied her in life.

They devoured as much of him as they could stomach, the other plates went all untouched, Ryou alone was enough to sate their lecherous hunger. Of their hapless victim, a despondent but striving young soul, remained only bones, scraps and some inedibles. A desecrated carcass, despoiled of hopes and identity, unrecognizable from the handsome lad it was mere moments ago.

Days passed by and life went on. Though it was rather commonplace for the group to not see Ryou on all days, his repeated and consecutive absence didn’t go unnoticed. Even as they kept an eye out for their friend, there was no sign of the boy. Worry gave way to serious concern once they got a hold of one of his teachers and were informed he hadn’t been attending class since last Tuesday, an unsettling coincidence that it was also when they could last remember seeing him.

They all left early and ran straight to Ryou’s apartment to check on their friend. Repeatedly ringing his doorbell and calling his name. No response. They knocked and called out a bit louder, reasoning he could be asleep or something. Still nothing. They called him again, shouting this time, their knocking intensified into pounding their fists against the door as they grew increasingly distraught over the lack of a response.

Yet there was no sign of life, the place remained still as the grave. They had to restrain Jonochi from trying to break into the apartment. Their search was brought to a screeching halt when other residents threatened to have the police called on them, forcing the group to pack up and leave with no news of their missing buddy.

Their unease became anguish when Ryou failed to come to school yet again. Though each one of them tried to come up with all sorts of explanations for their friend’s disappearance, none of them were sufficient. It was clear they were grasping at straws to quell the anxiety hanging around them.

Yugi paced listless around the schoolyard, the teensy lad felt utterly dejected, his heart ached as if grieving for a departed loved one. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of a familiar bunch, he couldn’t believe it hadn’t occurred to seek them out before, even though Ryou had voiced his grievances about the flock, the Bakura Fanclub obsessed so much over the boy that it was beyond feasible they would know of something.

Yugi ran to them in a flurry, he stood flustered and starry eyed before them, chest heaving as he struggled through gasps to blurt questions about his friend’s whereabouts. The girls just stared quizzically at him until he slowed down, the poor boy waited expectantly, still panting, for what they’d have to say. To his dismay, they seemed to have nothing but disregard for the boy they once adored, their new obsession was now a new transfer student from Egypt, some Aigami fellow, who they went on and on praising his good looks and beautiful tanned skin while making disparaging remarks over Ryou’s pallid complexion and scrawny build.

Yugi’s enthusiasm deflated like a balloon, he turned his back and left the girls talking amongst themselves as they gushed over their new darling. Their frivolous adulation was as fickle and unreliable as the girls themselves proved to be.

Inconsolable and dispirited, Yugi dragged himself to his classroom, eyes downcast as he felt at a loss on what step to take next. He slumped over his desk paying absolutely no attention to Ms. Chono’s lecture, the only thing on his mind right now was his missing friend.

Until something caught his eye.

An incredibly realistic model of a human skeleton was held and displayed right by the corner of the room. Yugi abruptly raised his hand to inquire about it. The teacher was visibly irked by the interruption, she scowled and reprimanded him for diverting attention during her class. Nevertheless, she still explained that it wasn’t just a model, it was a real and complete human skeleton, recently donated by a secret benefactor.

Yugi meekly apologized as he sat back. He couldn’t tell why, but he spent the rest of the class staring transfixed at the skeleton. He lingered after class was over, waiting until both students and teacher had left. Finally given privacy, Yugi gingerly approached the skeleton, intent on examining it up close. The top of the boy’s head stood right by the skeletons shoulders, Ryou’s height, Yugi realized uncomfortably. A knot formed in his stomach as he further inspected the skeleton, tentatively telling himself this was just a horribly ill-timed coincidence, trying to think of any mark or feature that could disprove the sickening notion.

His eyes fell upon a deep crack etched upon the left upper arm. His heart sank as he realized it matched exactly where his friend had been stabbed before.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels a bit weird to repost this after having writen it several months ago, specially when I feel I've improved several aspects of my writing since. Still, it is what it is, despite all of it's flaws I'm still quite fond of this atrocity.
> 
> Story is inspired by art that I've commissioned from the amazing [dragonjerky](https://aryion.com/g4/user/dragonjerky)!
> 
> [Link on my own gallery.](https://aryion.com/g4/view/548267)  
> [Alternative art where Ryou isn't cooked..](https://aryion.com/g4/data/548361-82787.jpg/RyouBoy-548361-Crop_Raw_HalfRes.jpg)


End file.
